Pickup Lines
by FandomQueen27
Summary: I don't have a description, so just read the oneshot. Hope you like it!


A/N: This is a thing my friend Dylan came up with on Amino, and I wanted to write it! Although it's not exactly like the prompt. Hope you enjoy, though!

This was a thing Phil started doing once a day, and it amused Dan. Cheesy pickup lines everyday. But then Phil's pickup lines started getting… more sexual. Like today, for instance. Dan was near the kitchen counter preparing dinner, when Phil walked up behind him and dropped a pickup line.

"Nice legs… By the way, what time do they open?" Phil said, giggling a bit.

"Seriously, Phil?" Dan chuckled, shaking his head.

And that was the start of it.

The next day, Dan was editing a video for their gaming channel, and Phil unexpectedly sat next to Dan, smiling.

"Baby, I'm no weather man, but you can expect a few inches tonight." Phil leaned on the table, snickering.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Dan looked away, laughing. Also blushing as well…

Then… a week later... it happened…

Dan and Phil were on the couch, finishing an re-run episode of Steven Universe, when Phil said another pickup line.

"Wanna go on an ATE with me? I'll give you the D later." Phil winked at Dan.

"How about I give you the D right now?" Dan said without hesitation.

Phil's eyes widened as he blushed slightly. "What?" Dan looked over at Phil, and Phil noticed something about Dan's eyes…

"Dan, what are you-" Phil started, but got interrupted by Dan's lips crashing onto his. Dan deepened the kiss, pulling Phil closer to him. Phil kissed back for a moment, but pulled away.

"D-Dan, what are you… wait, do you…" Phil asked, a stuttering and blushing mess.

However Dan was staring at him with love and lust. "I want you. I need you. Right now."

"I… I want you, too…" Phil admitted, looking down.

Dan lifted Phil's chin up, smirking at him. "Then why don't I show you how much I want you?"

Dan's lips locked with Phil's again, his hands roaming around Phil's body. Dan moved from Phil's lips to his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking softly on it, making Phil moan.

Dan went back to Phil's lips, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Phil clinged to Dan and pulled away briefly. "Dan… bedroom…" He gasped out.

Nodding softly, Dan led Phil to Dan's bedroom, locking the door. Turning around, Dan lay Phil on his bed, softly kissing his neck again. Phil shuttered as Dan started to undo his button up shirt, eventually getting it off. More clothes followed after that, and soon the two were completely naked, their erections brushing each 's hand wrapped around Phil's member, stroking it slowly.

"Ahh… Dan!~" Phil moaned out, arching his back in pleasure.

Dan slightly groaned from Phil calling out his name. He leaned down to Phil's right ear and whispered, "You like that, love?" Phil just breathlessly moaned in response.

Dan chuckled a bit and stopped stroking Phil, a whine escaping the older man's lips.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time…" Dan replied. "Hands and knees, now." Phil almost immediately did what Dan ordered, and got on his hands and knees. Dan lightly slapped Phil's ass, making Phil yelp in pain and pleasure. Dan smirked and leaned over Phil, embracing him while kissing the back of his neck. "You smell and taste so good…"

Phil groaned. "Please Dan… I want you inside me!" Dan slightly blushed at that, but smiled softly at Phil. "I need to scratch you out first." Dan got up from the bed, and went through his drawer for the bottle of lube he kept. He found it and opened it, covering two of his fingers in the cold substance. He got behind Phil again, slowly inserting a digit in Phil's entrance. Phil moaned out, gripping the bed sheets.

"Should I add the other one in?" Dan asked in slight concern. Phil eagerly nodded, and Dan added the second finger. Phil shuttered again, groaning. "Dan please… Stop teasing…" Dan took out his fingers and stroked Phil's back soothingly. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes… please…" Phil replied, shaking his slightly red butt a little. Dan sighed softly, "Okay. I'll go slow at first, then." Dan aligned his cock with Phil's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Phil winced and moaned at the same time. Dan groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. "God, you feel so amazing…" He finally pushed in the rest of himself, moving in and out of Phil slowly. Phil gripped the bed sheets tighter, panting and moaning at the same time. This is what he dreamed about for a long time.

"H-harder…" Phil breathlessly cried out. Dan nodded, groaning more as he thrusted harder, slightly speeding up his thrusts. Phil was a moaning mess, calling out Dan's name every so often. Dan left dark red hickeys all over Phil's back, making Phil cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Then suddenly, Dan pulled out of Phil, leaving Phil confused for a moment.

"Dan, why-" Phil didn't get to finish as he was flipped over on his back. Dan placed a pillow underneath Phil's ass and slammed into him again, thrusting more harder and faster than when he started. Phil repeatedly moaned out Dan's name, making the younger male more aroused by him. Eventually, Phil felt close to his own release.

"Going to… come soon…" Phil groaned, his head arching just a bit. "Me too… s-shit…" Dan moaned, lifting his head from Phil's shoulder to lock his eyes with Phil's eyes. They were so beautiful… And told Dan everything that Phil couldn't say. He leaned to kiss Phil sloppily, then once more leaning into his ear. "I love you." At those words, Phil cried Dan's name one last time, releasing on himself and Dan. Dan thrusted a few more names before stiffening above Phil, groaning his name as he came into Phil. Dan collapsed on Phil, the two breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Dan rolled off of Phil, laying on the other side of the bed. He glanced over at Phil, who had a big grin on his face. Frankly, Dan grinned as well, pressing a kiss to his temple. "So… Got another pickup line?"

Phil laughed and shook his head. "I think that's enough for one day."

Dan chuckled, embracing Phil. "I love you."

"I love you, too." As the two drifted off to sleep, Dan had a small thought. Maybe he could start to do pickup lines more often.


End file.
